kingdom hearts 1
by Munkbro4
Summary: Roxas saves Namin'e. Renewed


Kingdom Hearts

A Quest for Romance

My name is Roxas, former Nobody of my good friend Sora. We both wield Keyblades, the only weapon that can destroy the creatures of darkness known as the Heartless. After breaking away from Organization XIII, an organization of Nobodies, or heartless clones of people in the world, I completed Kingdom Hearts, thus earning my own heart, and moved into Twilight Town next door to Sora. We usually spent our days fencing, getting ice-cream or seeing a movie. Usually. This morning, though, as I woke up, I felt that something wasn't right. I drank my daily glass of Lactaid, put on my shoes, and walked out the door. Sora was waiting for me at the train station, a serious look on his face. "Hey, Sora... what's up?" I asked. Sora took a deep breath before continuing. "Kairi and Namin'e are missing!" he said. "What? How did that happen?" I asked. "I went over to their houses to see if they wanted to come to the beach, and when I entered... they were gone! The only thing I found was this note." Sora said, handing me a piece of parchment. I took it and read the fine print.

_Roxas,_

_By the time you find this note, you shall know, we kidnapped your friends. If you want to see them again, come to the Twilight Town mansion._

_Sincerely, Maleficent_

I crushed the paper in my fist. "I really hate that no good witch!" C'mon, Sora. We're rescuing our girlfriends." I said. "What, you think we're going by ourselves? Heck no, we're getting us some allies." Sora said. "Who are going to find? We are the only ones in this hackin' town! " I said. "Let's see. Donald and Goofy might want to help. Can you think of anyone else Roxas?" Sora asked. "Hmm... How about King Mickey, Riku, and Yen Sid? They've helped us before." I said. "But they're from different worlds. How will we find them?" Sora asked. I chuckled. "Leave that to me, pal." I said.

I took a control panel out of my back pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly, a Gold and Silver Gummi Ship flew near us and landed. "A Gummi Ship? Were did you get it?" Sora exclaimed. "I built it. Why do you think it has Keyblade colors?" I asked. "Well, who should we recruit first?" Sora asked. "Hmm... well, Disney Island is only one mile away from here; so King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are first." I said. We boarded the Gummi Ship and headed to Disney Island. As we landed, I heard Donald and Goofy running towards. "Hyuck, Hi Sora and Roxas. How ya been?" Goofy asked. I sighed. "Been better. A lot better." I said. "What's the problem, boys?" King Mickey asked. "Namin'e and Kairi have been kidnapped by Maleficent." Sora said. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Namin'e is the only person who understands me, except Sora of course." I said. Sora walked towards the Gummi Ship. "C'mon we have more allies to recruit. Next stop, Hallow Bastion to find Yen Sid." He said.

We flew to Hallow Bastion. When we touched down, I saw a robed figure walking towards us. Master Yen Sid had known we were coming. "Boys, I know you are on a quest to save your girlfriends. I shall come to help. But I must warn you, dark forces are allied with Maleficent and her dark magic. Donald's magic abilities combined with my own will help you. I also have something to help you boys on your final battle with Maleficent." Yen Sid said handing Sora and I one gear each. My Kingdom Key transformed into the Sleeping Lion Keyblade. Sora's Keyblade transformed into the Hero's Crest Keyblade. "Thank you Master Yen Sid. We are honored." I said. "Okay, next stop, Destiny Islands to find Riku." Sora said. We boarded the Gummi Ship, ready to find our last alley. When we landed, Riku was waiting. "Hey, Sora. It's great to see you and Roxas again. What's up?" he asked. It was hard for me to say anything without shedding a tear so Sora explained. When the tale was over, Riku nodded. "I am coming with for two reasons. One; Sora is my best friend and two; I can't stand seeing Roxas, my good friend and alley so sad." He said. "Bless you, sir." I said. We boarded the ship, finally off to face Maleficent.

We landed in Twilight Town and ran off to the mansion. We busted through the door. "Maleficent, we have come to free our friends! Show yourself, you coward!" Yen Sid said. Maleficent stepped out of the shadows. "Wielders of the Keyblade, welcome. Why have you come?" she taunted. "Tell us were our girlfriends are!" I exclaimed. "If you want to find them, defeat my champion." Maleficent said. From the shadows stepped a robed female with black hair and blue eyes. I was surprised. It was Xion, my former associate when I was in Organization XIII.

I summoned my Keyblade. "Hello Xion. Did you acquire a Keyblade to get smoked again, or do you think you stand a chance?" I taunted. Xion summoned her Keyblade. "You think you'll beat me? You're wrong, Roxas." She said. I lunged, sliced my Keyblade, and defeated Xion. "Darn you Roxas, you son of a gun!" she said. I looked her in the eye. "I am rubber, you are glue, and whatever you say goes back to you." I said. Maleficent chuckled. "That's impressive." she said. Then she lunged.

I summoned my Keyblade, Sora right behind me. We fended Maleficent's dark magic attack, hit her with the butts of our weapons, causing her to fall, and pointed our Keyblades at her throat. "Where are Kairi and Namin'e?" I asked. "Clever lad, aren't you? They're in Torture Chamber A1-13, 2nd door to your left." Maleficent said. "Thanks." Sora said. Then he brought down his blade and kicked Maleficent to the curb "Now that that's done with, Sora, come with me. Guys, take Maleficent's robes down to the garden and burn 'em." I said, stealing the keys from the robe's pocket. Sora and I walked down to the designated area. We found our girlfriends in a cell. "Excuse me; I believe you girls are in peril. Are you in need of some heroics?" I asked, unlocking the cell door. "Sora, you've come at last!" Kairi said, hugging Sora. "Roxas, I thought you would never come!" Namin'e said, embracing me. I returned the hug. "C'mon Namin'e, you're my girl. I'll always be here to rescue you." I said.

I then noticed Namin'e was badly beat up. Her dress was torn, her hair messed up, her sandals askew, and her arm was bleeding. "What the heck happened?" I asked. "Maleficent tried to interrogate me to spill the beans about your current location. She did everything, but I did not tell." She said. "Why didn't you tell? You could have died." I asked. "Why didn't I tell, because I love you. My love for you can and will keep my mouth shut about your secrets in the face of torture and even death" Namin'e said. "I love you too, Namin'e. I swear it upon my Keyblade." I said. Namin'e and I kissed, my mission complete. As we rode home, Namin'e fell asleep in my arms. That is how I, Roxas, the Keyblade's chosen wielder, saved my girlfriend from an evil witch dudette.

The End


End file.
